


Begonias & Strawberries

by volleyowlets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Getting Together, M/M, no beta i die a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Futakuchi was in love with Ushijima Wakatoshi.He knew it. His parents knew it. His best friend knew it. Everyone who knew him knew it. And yet, somehow, none of his hints had reached the man he was in love with.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Begonias & Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately wanted to write UshiFuta fluff. But alas I skimmed it as a "proofread". No beta, I die as a dumbass. Entirely.

Futakuchi was in love with Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He knew it. His parents knew it. His best friend knew it. Everyone who knew him knew it. And yet, somehow, none of his hints had reached the man he was in love with. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was good at many things. Volleyball for a start. Futakuchi loved to watch him play, there was a certain grace at the moment between the set going up and Ushijima’s hand moving to spike the ball down. 

He was an expert gardener. Anyone who knew Ushijima knew that he tended to his garden with the care and attention of a parent looking after a young child. Watching him in the garden was one of the few times Futakuchi could truly say that Ushijima was adorable. He always wore overalls that held his tools and spoke to the plants while he worked. 

He was also very good at making Futakuchi feel like maybe there was a chance that his feelings were reciprocated. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was not , however, very good at reading signals.

Over the top flirting never seemed to get through to him. No amount of texting and messaging worked, nor did all the suggestions that they go see a movie together or get dinner as just the two of them. 

Futakuchi sighed as he walked to their agreed meeting place for the day. At this rate he could probably attach a sign that said  _ I’m in love with you  _ to his head with neon lights and the message would still not get through. 

He could see Ushijima waiting beside a tree a little way ahead of him, all of his attention on his phone. He was wearing black jeans and what appeared to be a blue flannel shirt, bringing a small smile to Futakuchi’s face. He remembered complaining that Ushijima never wore flannel shirts around him, which he’d deemed a crime after finding out that half of the shirts Ushijima owned were flannels. They made his heart pound, and who was he to deny the nice feeling he got when he saw them draped over a plain t-shirt. 

As he came to a stop in front of Ushijima, he thought that maybe he should reconsider telling the man to wear the shirts in front of him. Ushijima looked ever better than he’d imagined he would wearing clothes like that together. 

“Afternoon Wakatoshi,” Futakuchi greeted, a cheeky grin stretching across his face at the tiny startled jump Ushijima made.  _ Score one for me, _ he thought. 

“Hello Kenji. You’re late.” 

Futakuchi rolled his eyes. 

“I got stuck at the lights a block down,” he said as way of explanation. “Were you waiting long?” 

Futakuchi knew for a fact that Ushijima would have arrived ten minutes early. He’d never known the man to be anything less than prepared for everything. A missed train? It meant nothing if you planned ahead to catch a train or two earlier than needed. Forgot something at home? No need to fret, you’ve got time to run home to get it and still make it with time to spare. 

They were very different people in that sense. 

“No, I wasn’t.”

Futakuchi didn’t respond, simply nodded his head toward a garden store and moved toward it. 

A silence settled over the two of them as they entered the store. It wasn’t an awkward silence, one had to realise that all silences with Ushijima would be awkward if you let it, this one was nice though. Futakuchi liked it. 

He watched as Ushijima looked at the various flowers that sat around the store. Most people would say that Ushijima showed very little emotion, but that’s a lie. He showed tons of emotion, it was all in the miniscule movements of his facial muscles. The small small quirk of his lip when he was amused, the tiny crease he’d get between his brows when he was confused, and the lines he’d get at the corner of his eyes when he was excited. Futakuchi could watch all the emotions cycle across the taller man’s face and never get bored. 

The girl at the counter cleared her throat, bringing Futakuchi out of his thoughts. Right. He probably had that lovestruck look on his face again. His mother said that he often had it when he returned from one of their dates, but not really dates. 

He turned back to Ushijima, who now had a frustrated frown on his features as he stared at the flowers still. There were at least ten different colours there, but they weren’t all the same flowers were they? He didn’t really know. 

“Which ones do you like?” Ushijima asked, and Futakuchi felt his eyes on him. 

“What are these ones?” He pointed to a plant with pink and white flowers on them. “They’re nice.” 

The frown began to slip away, replaced by a small smile. Futakuchi’s heart fluttered at the sight. He’d caused that smile. 

“They’re semperflorens begonias. They’re very popular because they bloom year-round.” 

“Well then I like those ones,” Futakuchi grinned.

His heart pounded as Ushijima picked up one pot of the flowers he’d chosen, and then selected a similar plant in yellow for himself and took them both to the counter. They were only a short walk from Ushijima’s family home that day so as Ushijima paid for the two pots, Futakuchi started mentally checking off the things he’d need to remember when they put the plants into better pots for the garden. 

“So we’re gonna pot these up when we get back?” Futakuchi asked as they exited the shop and turned toward Ushijima’s home. 

“Yes.” 

“Cool. I thought we were getting lunch though?” 

Ushijima nodded, despite the look on his face that told Futakuchi they were not going to be getting lunch. He should’ve known really. Ushijima was crazy about making sure that he only ate to sustain his body for volleyball and kept himself in the best shape he could. 

“My mother bought food that we can eat after we finish planting these,” Ushijima said. 

There was so many things Futakuchi wanted to say.  _ But I wanted ramen. Why can’t we stop for food on the way back? You’re lucky you’re cute when you garden. You’re a nerd. I love you.  _ Instead though, he stayed quiet and let the silence settle as they walked. 

It was peaceful. 

It wasn’t long before they were walking through the front door and wandering through the house to the garden. 

“How are we doing this?” Futakuchi asked. 

“I’ll get everything.”

That wasn’t a good answer, though he wasn’t entirely sure that he could say it wasn’t an answer. Curiously, he watched as the begonias were placed on the ground, and Ushijima moved to get gloves for both of them. Futakuchi took the liberty of standing next to the plants as a guard. Where was Ushijima planning to put the two plants? 

His question was answered shortly after, with Ushijima bringing two baskets over and a bag of soil. 

“Hanging flowers. That’ll be fun.” 

Futakuchi grinned before putting his gloves on and settling in on the ground beside Ushijima. They took one basket each, and despite all the times he’d helped Ushijima in the garden before, he still struggled. Gardening really wasn’t his thing. 

Ushijima’s basket was completed and left on the ground, while soil continued to spill from Futakuchi’s basket. He growled in frustration when the planter rolled again, soil spilling to the ground. 

He felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. All he wanted to do was help so he could eat. Maybe his hunger was starting to affect his patience. His mother always had told him he got more annoyed the hungrier he was. 

Nearly about to give up, Futakuchi huffed when Ushijima put his hands around the sides of the basket to hold it still while he refilled it. Grumbling his thanks, it took much less time to finish filling the pot. 

They hung the begonias up in their baskets on either side of the archway above the small vegetable garden in the corner. Ushijima had said that they would grow best there, though Futakuchi thought that he was using that as an excuse. He had told his gardening friend that the vegetable garden looked sad without any flowers around. That had been weeks ago, but Ushijima rarely forgot anything, especially not where his garden was involved. 

“Shall we get some food?” Ushijima asked. “We can have some strawberries so that we can still eat dinner.” 

Futakuchi rolled his eyes as he started toward the house. 

“I hope you know that I plan to eat all the strawberries without you. You know that your mum gets the best ones. It’s witchcraft, I swear. No one should be able to choose strawberries that good. No one.” 

“I know. She is very good at finding the ripest fruit,” Ushijima replied, holding the door open until Futakuchi passed him into the house. 

They wandered into the kitchen, Ushijima getting the strawberries from the fridge after they washed their hands, while Futakuchi sat down and made himself comfortable at the table. He thought he deserved credit for being so patient. He was hungry. Ushijima took his time washing the strawberries and putting them into a bowl so that they could share. 

By the time the strawberries were placed in front of him, Futakuchi was drumming his fingers on the table in anticipation.  _ Food, _ he thought. It didn’t even matter that it wasn’t the ramen he’d been hoping for. He was  _ hungry. _

They ate in silence. Futakuchi knew that Ushijima didn’t like talking while he ate. He didn’t mind listening to others talk around him, but Futakuchi liked to get responses so he found it much easier to eat and wait to talk until after they’d finished. 

It was nice, sitting down to eat like this. For all of Futakuchi’s mental complaints, he didn’t think that anything would beat eating strawberries after watching Ushijima doing something he loved. Hell, helping Ushijima do something he loved, no matter how terrible at it he was at it. It was all worth it for the smile he would recieve at the end of the day. 

“I like you,” Ushijima said, and Futakuchi nearly choked on the strawberry he’d put in his mouth. 

“What.” 

Futakuchi couldn’t have heard that right, though the look on Ushijima’s face told him otherwise. Ushijima didn’t talk while they were eating. Ever. And at this point, Futakuchi was sure that he should have been making that up, all in his head. Wishful thinking. 

He’d definitely heard correctly though. Ushijima had definitely spoken. His heart hammered on his chest, a thousand thuds that echoed in his own ears. 

“I like you. Though I realise this may not be the best time for such statements, I would like to take you on a proper date,” He said. 

Was that a blush on his cheeks? Futakuchi wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve such an adorable expression on the taller man’s face. Granted, he looked like he was scared of how Futakuchi might respond to the statement, the hope that shone in his eyes? Futakuchi wished he could save the look forever. 

Of course, he never could respond to a serious conversation properly. 

“It’s about time,” he said, pausing only briefly to watch as Ushijima’s eyebrows rose slightly and his eyes widened. “I’ve been trying to give you the signals for the past four months Wakatoshi. It was so good of you to notice.” 

The frown returned to Ushijima’s face. 

“So, you would like to go on a date with me?” 

Futakuchi resisted the urge to rub his eyes in frustration. 

“Of course I do, you idiot.” 

The visible relaxation of Ushijima’s shoulders showed just how worried he had been before he’d started the conversation, and Futakuchi felt a little bit bad for him. It definitely wouldn’t be easy, especially since both of them had completely different communication styles. They had made it this far though, so how much worse could it possibly be? 

The tension in Ushijima’s shoulders seemed to return as he sat in thought, and Futakuchi wondered what could have brought it back. Surely that had been the most stressful part of the conversation. He didn’t have to wait long to find out what it was though. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Could he? Of course. Would his vocal cords work long enough to express that? Absolutely not. Instead, he nodded, hoping that the message would make it through that thick skull of Ushijima’s. Really though, who could mistake a nod as anything but a strong yes? 

His lips were soft, far softer than Futakuchi’s own at least. The kiss didn’t last long, though it conveyed every emotion that Futakuchi hadn’t been able to express with words.  _ I love you,  _ it said.  _ I appreciate you. I need you. You’re my favourite person.  _

As they pulled away, red spreading across both their cheeks, Futakuchi couldn’t help the grin that slipped onto his face. 

He was in love. 

But so was Ushijima, and that made it all the much better. 


End file.
